The Lost Parcels
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: After discovering his Christmas gifts are lost, Edward seeks the help of the pretty shopkeeper in town. Little did he know he was about to get the greatest gift of all.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise! A short and sweet Christmas story for you! Will post each day at some point, finishing Monday. Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for her editing. And thank you for checking it out!**

* * *

_**Bella**_

With a weary sigh, I flipped the sign to _Closed,_ turned off the outside light, and pulled down the blind. I looked around the store, shaking my head at the chaos left behind by the last-minute shoppers. They didn't buy very much, but they certainly made a mess. I would have plenty to do to keep myself busy over the next of couple days until I reopened after Christmas.

I stepped away from the door and was almost to the counter, when the sound of furious knocking on the glass startled me. I turned to see the silhouette of a man in the glass, his hand never ceasing in its rapping.

"Bella Swan? Mrs. Swan are you there? Please be there!" A deep, low, husky voice pleaded.

"Hello?" I called, not recognizing the voice.

"Oh, thank God. Please, Mrs. Swan, I need you."

I approached the door with trepidation. "How can I help?"

"My parcels, all my parcels were lost. Please!" He knocked again. "Mrs. Cope sent me!"

_Mrs. Cope?_

Frowning, I flicked on the light, pulled up the blind, and stifled a gasp at the tall man in the window. Wild, thick hair glinted bronze in the light. Wide shoulders, and a face that made my heart beat faster were framed in the glass. The man staring at me was ruggedly handsome. A sharp jaw was set off with scruff. Full lips smiled, dimples on both sides giving him a mischievous look. But it was his eyes that captivated me. Under thick brows, they glowed green. As green as the evergreens that wound around the wrought iron railing of the store. They were wide, pleading, and gazed at me with such warmth. Before I realized what I was doing, I had slipped the lock, and pulled open the door.

"Your parcels?" I asked, confused. Had he ordered something from me?

He stepped in, bringing the cold with him. Snow dusted the shoulders of his heavy wool overcoat, but his hand was warm as he captured mine within his grasp.

"Thank you for opening the door. I beg of you for help."

I moved back, allowing him into the store. Never letting go of my hand, he shut the door behind him and introduced himself.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm travelling to see my family over in Brightspot. Do you know it?"

Brightspot was a lovely town about two hours away. "Yes."

"It's been a day, Bella. My five-hour trip has been almost thirteen and it's not over. There's a huge storm by my sister's, so I had to stop here for the night. When I was talking to her, she told me my Christmas parcels never arrived. All my gifts for the family!"

I stared at him, mesmerized. His face was so expressive when he spoke.

"The closest mall is an hour in the other direction from my family, and they'll be closed by the time I get there. I asked at the inn, and Mrs. Cope said there was a chance you'd still be open. She said if anyone could help me it would be her '_Bella-dear'_."

I had to smile at his imitation of Shelly. It was perfect.

"Your light clicked off just as I was parking my SUV. I took the chance you might take pity on me, extend the Christmas spirit, and allow me to take a few minutes of your time to shop for my family." He paused, taking a breath. "Please?"

I couldn't resist his open, honest plea. It wasn't as if I had anywhere to be, and if I could help him, then it was a good thing.

His hand tightened. "Please."

I didn't know why I was hesitating. He already had me. "Of course. Please look around."

He lifted my hand to his mouth; his breath floating over my skin and making me shiver. His eyes met mine, warm, melting pools of green. "Thank you."

When his lips touched my skin, I swore I felt an electric shock jolt through my body. His grip on my hand tightened, then he stepped back, releasing me. Oddly, I missed his touch right away.

He shrugged off his coat, laid it carefully over the bannister by the door, then locked the door, and drew the blind at my request. One late night shopper was enough. Looking around, he ran his fingers through his hair, causing the already wild strands to lift and ruffle. He offered me a wide smile. "Can you please give me some advice?"

"How many people are you looking for?"

"Six children, six adults, and a cat." His voice turned teasing. "Any of those you can help me with would be much appreciated."

I arched my eyebrow. "I think you're going to need more than a few moments."

He instantly looked chagrined. "Am I keeping you from your family and friends?" He shook his head. "What a stupid question. It's Christmas Eve—of course I am. If I could grab a few books, I'll be on my way. The adults can wait until the parcels arrive."

I reached out, placing my hand on his arm. "I was teasing, Edward. I have nowhere to be, and I am happy to help you pick some things for your family."

"Your, ah, husband won't be upset?"

"I'm not married. It's Miss Swan actually."

"Oh. Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Um, girl…friend?"

I shook my head, trying not to laugh at how adorable he was.

"Well, it's 2019, I felt I had to ask."

"All that is waiting is a casserole in the oven, a bottle of wine, and an old cat named Jake, who does nothing but sleep, fart, and lick his, ah, long lost mistletoe." I winked.

A wide smile made his eyes crinkle. "Well then, Miss Swan, I am at your mercy. Lead the way."

As we walked around the store, I pointed out the various sections. "That area is books, both adult and children. This section is local artists—I have some lovely leather goods, stained glass, and scarves. My own line of handmade soaps and bath essentials is over there, and at the back are toys and games for all ages. Even pets. There are handmade chocolates and goodies in the far corner. I have a line of custom-made jewelry by the cash register if you're interested."

"I'm interested in it all. May I browse for a little bit?"

"Of course. I was going to get a cup of coffee while I do some closing up items. Can I get you one?"

"That would be most welcome." He captured my hand again, squeezing it. "Thank you, Bella."

My cheeks flushed under his intense gaze. "You're welcome."

I brought him a coffee, adding the cream he said he liked. I placed a few cookies I'd had out for sampling on a napkin, and handed them to him, then left him to browse. I did a quick tally for the day, trying not to stare at him as he roamed around the store. He was intent, tilting his head, studying things as he sipped his coffee, and gobbled down the cookies. He held up the last one.

"Do these come by the dozen?"

I peeked over at the basket. "Yes, there are some left."

"I'll take them all."

I chuckled as I grabbed the last three packages and put them on the counter. Good thing I had set a few cookies aside for myself already. He drained his mug, setting it down on the counter beside mine.

"Who made the stained-glass pieces?"

"I did."

"As well as the bath, ah, things?"

"Yes."

"I'm impressed. Did you bake the cookies too?" he teased.

I felt myself blush again. What was it about this man that made that happen?

"Yes."

He lifted a finger, tracing it over my cheek. "How unexpected," he murmured.

He moved past me to the books, leaving me to wonder if he meant the cookies, the stained glass…or me.

Edward Cullen had to be the most generous man ever to enter my shop. After perusing the books, he returned with a dozen children's books, then went back, adding three huge tomes to the pile. "This is amazing," he stated. "You have books my brothers and father will love. Well, one brother and one brother-in-law. And I love giving the kids some books. I love reading. What about you?"

"It's one of my favorite pastimes."

His gaze was intense. "Excellent to know." He reached behind me, snagging another cookie. "Now I need a toy for each of them—and a few games for the family."

I helped him pick something, listening as he talked about his nieces and nephews. Love dripped from his voice as he described them. Alice and Jasper's identical twin girls. Emmett and Rose's three sons and one daughter—who, Edward laughed, "might as well be a boy—she can take them all." He also added candy for each of them, insisting all gifts from Uncle Edward had to be equal.

"What about the parcels that will come? Shouldn't you just buy something small for them to open tomorrow?"

"No—I like these better. I bought what their parents had sent me from a list. They can have those as the extras later." He clapped his hands. "Now, the ladies. There I need the most help. And I think I've decided on some of those gloves for the guys along with their books."

At his request, I made up a basket for each woman of my various soaps, lotions, and bath bombs. He chose a piece of stained glass for his mother, saying how much she would like it in her sunroom, then picked a set of earrings for both his sister-in-law, Rose, and his sister, Alice. He took his time, choosing carefully with every item. Never once did he look at or ask a price. I kept a mental tally in my head, knowing he would purchase more with this transaction than I had made all month. It was mind-boggling.

Finally, he smiled. "I think I'm done."

I moved a box out of the way. "All right."

He looked down, stopping. "Wait." He tapped the glass. "What is that?"

I pulled the item his long finger pointed at out of the case with a sad smile. "This is my favorite piece in the shop."

He lifted the bracelet to the light, the petite emeralds and diamonds catching the light. It was delicate, the loops all hand cut and scattered with the tiny jewels. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"The woman who made all the jewelry did that as an experiment. She used gold and the very best gems she could, wanting to see if there was a market for it here."

"It didn't sell?"

"No. I've had it for over a year. She was retiring, so I bought out everything she had. She only sends me a few pieces now and then she does as a pastime."

"Emeralds are my mother's favorite gem."

"Because of your eyes?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He grinned, those mesmerizing eyes dancing. "I have my father's eyes, so probably, yes. She says they're what made her fall in love with him."

"Oh," I breathed out. "I could see that."

"I, myself, prefer dark eyes. Deep, chocolate eyes you can lose yourself in."

Cue my blush.

Edward chuckled and laid the bracelet on the glass. "I'll take this as well, please."

"Would you like me to put the stained glass back?"

"No."

"Edward, this bracelet is seventeen-hundred dollars."

"That's fine." His lips twitched. "Does it come with a box?"

"Yes. A very pretty one."

"Sold. Now, once we finish here, do you suppose there is a store around still open that has gift wrap and tape?"

I glanced at the clock, shocked to see he'd been in the store for well over an hour. "No. Everything will be closed."

"I thought so. I'll have to try to get it all done at Alice's."

I pointed at the sign behind me. "I gift wrap."

"All of this?"

"It's part of the service."

"Bella, it's way past seven now. I can't ask you to give up more of your Christmas Eve wrapping my gifts."

Just then, his stomach growled, and he laughed, embarrassed. "Sorry. I haven't eaten since breakfast, and the cookies barely took off the edge. Ring me up, and I'll let you get on with your evening. Hopefully, I'll find a diner still open and get something to eat. Maybe Mrs. Cope has some paper stashed somewhere at the inn. I'm sure I can charm her."

He smiled as he said it, yet it felt to me like, for the first time, his smile was forced. For some reason, I didn't want him to leave, and I had the feeling, perhaps he felt the same way. I drew in a deep breath and gathered my courage.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. And, I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"You aren't going to find anything open around here tonight. If you don't mind a simple meal, I have one ready in my oven—I live behind the shop. We could eat, then I can wrap your gifts. It sounds as if you've had a long day, and maybe a little downtime would do you some good. And I would enjoy the company." I paused and smiled. "If you're okay with that."

"Are you serious?"

"Um, yes?"

"You're offering me a meal, more of your lovely company, to wrap my purchases, and you're wondering if I'd be okay with that?"

"You'd have to help with the wrapping."

He flexed his fingers. "I'm great with corners. And a whiz with tape."

I laughed at his humor.

"I would love that, Bella Swan." He held out his credit card with a wink. "Ring it up so you know I'm good for it, then please, feed me." He licked his lips, his eyes locking with mine. "I'm starving."

I had to turn away. The low timber of his voice and the way he looked at me made me think he meant for more than food.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. See you tomorrow...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and comments. Now onto Edward**_

* * *

_****Edward****_

I'd had a shit-tastic day. I grabbed the red eye, only to be stuck on my second connection when a storm blew in. I cursed at the hordes of people milling around the airport. My first Christmas off in three years, the first Christmas my whole family would be together in five years, and I got stuck in an airport?

Fuck that.

I headed to the row of car rentals and yelled out, "Who has a four-wheel drive SUV for rent? I don't care about the cost!"

Four hands went up. I went with the one who added a wave for good measure, and within thirty minutes I was on the road. I was going slowly in the poor conditions, but I was moving. Using the Bluetooth device, I spoke to Alice periodically, assuring her I would arrive later that night. All was going okay until she called to say another storm system was crashing down on them, and they were all worried about me driving in it. She suggested I get as close as I could, then hole up in a hotel for the night and come later the next day when the roads were cleared even though it would be Christmas day..

"We'll put everything off a few hours, Edward. We want you to be safe. We have the whole week."

It made sense, but it still pissed me off. I got even angrier when she told me the parcels I had sent never arrived.

"They were supposed to be there three days ago," I insisted.

"I think they're backed up. There have been so many storms. It's fine," she soothed. "We get you—the gifts will come later."

I drove another hour until I knew from the weather reports I was getting I couldn't go any farther. I pulled into the small town of Forks and was lucky enough to find an inn. It was older, but still well-kept, and most importantly had a vacancy sign. The elderly woman was chatty, and when I asked, she gave me the information about the only place I might be able to find some presents at the late hour.

"Bella is usually open until six." She scribbled down directions to Swan's Treasures. "If you hurry, you should make it."

I got turned around, but finally located the quaint store, parking with minutes left to spare, only to see the light switch off. Desperate I knocked, calling her name.

"Bella Swan? Mrs. Swan are you there? Please be there!"

I was expecting a woman around Mrs. Cope's age. That wasn't what I got.

A woman, my age or younger, peered at me from behind the glass. The lights caught the red of her mahogany hair that tumbled over her shoulders, and her deep, soulful brown eyes were nervous as she regarded me. She was short, with a lacy white blouse that fluttered as she moved. Her skirt was a festive red, scattered with glitter. Even her hair sparkled. She looked like an angel.

Which was exactly what she turned out to be when she let me inside. My own personal angel. She allowed me to browse, she fed me cookies and made me coffee. She listened to me chat about my family. The truth was I knew almost instantly what I was going to buy. The store was well laid out and the items were all unique, but I found I wanted more time with her, and after her soft confession that she had nowhere else to be, I took full advantage of it. I was thrilled to learn she was indeed a Miss, not a Mrs. I was intrigued by this woman and her sad, soulful eyes. They called to me, igniting a feeling I had never experienced until today. I was desperate to know why she had nowhere to go and nobody to be with on this holiday.

I followed her to the back of the store, where she unlocked a heavy looking door, and let us into her home. It was a large, cheerful room with a couch, and an overstuffed chair in front of a small fake fireplace where a lazy, cat slumbered. He opened one eye, looked at me, then stretched, farted, and went back to sleep. I chuckled at Bella's admonished, _"Jake!"_

The kitchen was along the back wall, and the room smelled delicious.

"The bathroom is through my room over there, if you want to freshen up," she offered.

"Thanks."

Her room held a queen-sized sleigh bed and a simple dresser. The bed was a jewel of colors—reds, greens, golds, plaids, stripes—a symphony for the eyes. It was like Christmas in linen. I used the bathroom, sniffing at the soap. I recognized it as one of the ones I had chosen as a gift.

I hurried back, finding Bella already placing a heavy pan on the small round table. A bottle of wine was open, and she had set two places.

"Help yourself. I'll be right back." She brushed past me, and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to halt her. It was as if as soon as she was close, I wanted her closer. Her eyes widened as I leaned down and brushed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you."

I felt the warmth of her skin heat up as she bit her lip and whispered, "You're welcome," then hurried from the room.

I sat down, looking around. It was a comfortable room, filled with pictures and pieces of Bella. Stained glass hung in the windows, reflecting the lights from outside and the snow still falling. A tiny tree was by the fireplace, the twinkling lights soft in the room. I frowned at the mere two small parcels under the tree. She deserved more than that. Maybe she went somewhere tomorrow to celebrate. I certainly hoped so. For some reason, the thought of her alone made my chest ache.

She returned with her lacy blouse and festive skirt gone. In their place was a pair of fuzzy pants and a sweater. I chuckled at her slippers decorated with snowmen.

"You didn't start," she scolded gently.

"I was waiting for you."

My voice sounded odd, almost as if I had just issued a proclamation. She bit her lip and lifted my plate, placing a large square on it.

The aroma hit me full force, and I had to force myself not to grab the plate and devour whatever it was. I waited until she had served herself until I picked up my fork and cut into the dense offering. I chewed and swallowed, my eyes drifting shut in appreciation.

"What _is_ this?"

"Mexican chicken lasagna. It has tortillas instead of noodles."

"I think it's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

She laughed softly. "Or you're starving."

"Both I think."

She lifted the wine. "Would you like any?"

"One glass."

She poured, and I lifted my glass to hers. "To Swan's greatest treasure."

She looked at the table, flustered, her cheeks deepening again. I wasn't sure the last time I had seen a woman blush. Where I lived, and in my line of work, it was pretty rare. I found it highly attractive—at least on her.

I smiled and returned my attention to the food on my plate.

_****Bella****_

He wasn't lying when he said he loved the casserole. He ate three huge pieces, then devoured a half dozen more cookies with a cup of coffee.

We never stopped talking during dinner. He asked question after question, finally laughing when I told him it was my turn.

"What do you do for a living, Edward?"

"I'm a doctor. A pediatric specialist."

"Really?"

"I love kids. I work in Chicago, and I've drawn the short straw the last three years and haven't been with my family during the holidays. With other people's commitments, it's been five years since we were all together."

"That's why the gifts were so important."

"My mom always made Christmas so special, and I know how sad she's been every year when one or more of us isn't there. I wanted this year to be great for her." He traced the edge of the table with his thumb, looking sad. "We had a scare with her this year and almost lost her." He looked up, his eyes serious. "But she's okay, and I did everything I could to get here this year. We all did."

I covered his hand with mine. "You'll get there. I heard the storm is going to lessen overnight, and it's only a short drive. You'll make it."

He flipped his hand, encasing mine. Once again, I felt that strange surge of warmth. "Thank you, Bella. For the meal, your company, your help—everything."

The air around us grew heavier. Warmer. His eyes darkened, and my breathing picked up. He leaned forward slightly, and I stood quickly. "We should get those gifts wrapped. We can bring them back here where there is more room."

He blinked and cleared his throat. "Right. Good idea."

I hurried down the hall, Edward behind me. At the counter, I grabbed his bill to hand to him, then widened my eyes. "Um, Edward?"

"Yes?" He glanced at me from the pile of boxes he had in his hands.

"Your credit card was declined."

His face blanched. "_What?"_

I bit my lip and giggled. "Ho-ho-ho."

"Not nice, Bella. I think that just put you on the naughty list."

He was laughing as he went back down the hall, and my goal was accomplished. We were back on easy terms.

As for the naughty list? I was sure I was already on it as I watched his ass move in those tight jeans.

**~ooo~**

He was good with corners. Meticulous even. It was strange how easy it was to be with him. He teased and tossed ribbons at me. Critiqued my corners compared to his. Tsked over my lack of proper usage of enough tape. In turn, I called him anal which made him laugh, informed him the amount of tape he used made the gifts Fort Knox-worthy, and told him his ribbon curling skills sucked. He picked up gifts, comparing them, then agreed and announced between us we were awesome partners. Slowly, the pile of presents disappeared as the time passed, and I sorted them into bags, adding in the baskets, cookies, and candy. I made sure the earrings and bracelet were in their own bag and slipped it inside one of the larger ones, showing Edward where they were.

I glanced at the clock, shocked to see it was eleven. My usual lonely evening had not only flown by, it had been the nicest one I'd had in a long time.

"How long have you been here?"

"Most of my life."

"You lived here? At the store?"

"Not this store. Another one."

Edward stood and stretched. "What's upstairs?"

"My studio."

He held out his hand. "Will you show me?"

I led him upstairs, and he walked around, looking at the different areas. He hummed over some stained-glass pieces I was working on, sniffed at some new bath lotions I was mixing up, then paused at my newest workstation. "You make jewelry?"

"I'm learning."

He held up a leather cuff I had embellished with silver. "This is awesome. Wow."

"It's a work in progress." I moved closer and snapped it on his wrist. "It has a flaw. See?" I pointed. "Right here. I have to learn the technique better."

"Sometimes, the flaws are what make something perfect, Bella," he whispered.

"Maybe."

He went to unsnap the cuff, and I reached out, halting him. "No. I-I'd like to you have it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Thank you for sharing Christmas Eve with me, Edward."

His eyes darkened again, and before I could stop him, he reached out and pulled me into his arms. His scent washed over me, filling my head. I fit under his chin, and his arms enveloped me totally. "Thank you, Bella. For everything."

He stepped back but kept his arms around me. "Why are you alone, Bella? Why aren't you surrounded by family and friends on Christmas?"

I smiled sadly. "My parents spilt when I was young. My mother walked away from us when I was nine. She got tired of small-town life and being the wife of a shopkeeper, as she called him. He ran the general store in town—his parents had run it before him. He liked living in a smaller town where he knew everyone, and everyone knew him."

He nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"My dad was pretty helpless, so I learned to cook, do housework, and look after him. I helped out in the store after school and on weekends."

"He never remarried?"

"No. I don't think he ever got over my mom. We never heard from her again, but I think he always hoped she would reappear."

"It sounds like you had to grow up overnight."

"I suppose. Anyway, I went to school and graduated, then went to college. I wanted to be a teacher. I loved kids. I loved teaching."

"I know how that feels." He grinned.

"I got a call one day. There had been a fire and my dad was hurt. I came home right away. Charlie was in the hospital. The strain of the fire had been too much and he had a heart attack." I paused, tamping down the sadness. "He never really recovered. I looked after him for a next few years until he died."

Reaching out, he grasped my hand. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

I was quiet, lost to the memories in my head. "The store burned to the ground. There was literally nothing left but ashes. The insurance paid for the building, and I kept the property, but used the money to look after Charlie." I sighed. "When he died, I sold the land. There was no need for a general store anymore. People drive to bigger towns for what they want for a better price. Charlie had barely been scraping by, and it made the most sense."

"And this place?"

"While he was ill, I needed to stay busy. I started making my soaps and stained glass, and I sold them at little fairs and markets. I really enjoyed doing it."

"You're very good at it."

"I had allowed a building company to put up this model home here on the edge of the cleared property of the general store. They did well for a bit, but then interest fell off. When I sold the land, I was able to have it divided, and I kept this piece and bought the model home from them. They finished it off inside so I could have my little store and live here. Things had started to pick up in Forks, and I thought a place like this would do well. We were getting lots of tourists, and the townsfolk needed a place where they could pick up gifts that were unique."

"And?" He prompted.

"I did well the first year. Not so well the second, and this year has been bad." I smiled slightly. "Your shopping spree was more than I made all month, Edward. Thanks to your lost parcels, I can stay afloat for a few more months."

He frowned. "And then?"

I sighed. "Then I start again. It's the same every year. But I suppose that's life, right?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. Update early today so you have time to enjoy the evening! I am off to Star Wars tonight...at 10:30. **

**Not sure how I will stay awake that late...another Christmas miracle needs to happen. LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

****Edward****

Instantly I wished I had spent more. I wanted to do something, _anything_ for this selfless, wonderful woman.

"Start again?" I asked, wanting to know more about her.

She smiled and shook her head as if she knew what I was thinking. "I close in January and February. I learned that lesson. I'll make more inventory, replenish stock, and get ready for the next season. Unfortunately, I can't afford more than one part-time person in the summer when I'm busier, so it's me all the time."

"What about school?"

"I would have to start over. I simply didn't have the heart for it anymore." She sighed. "I guess I gave up. I'll be just like Charlie and live my life here in Forks."

I hated her words, and it bothered me to hear them. "But you're alone."

"Christmas is a time for family, Edward. I have a few close friends. Tomorrow, I will volunteer at a shelter a few towns over. Mrs. Cope and a couple of other widows come with me. We spend the day being busy, and on Boxing Day, we cook a big dinner at the community center. Everyone brings potluck and we have a great dinner."

The words were out before I could stop them. "You deserve more than that for Christmas. You deserve to be spoiled and loved."

"I am loved, just in a different way. You have your family—what a gift that is. Treasure them. Spend as much time with them as you can. Visit more often." Tears glimmered in her eyes. "One day, you won't have them, and you can never go back."

"I do treasure them. I love spending time with them…"

"Why do I sense a but?"

I sighed, and perched my hip in the table beside me, and scrubbed my face roughly. "I love my family. I really do. But I get tired of being the odd man out. Always the fifth wheel. My parents have each other, Alice and Jasper are incredibly close, Emmett worships Rose. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled they're all happy. It's just, at times, it's hard to take being surrounded by so much love and not have the same thing."

"You don't have anyone in your life?"

"No. I've spent so much time on my career that everything else just fell by the wayside. Now that I finally have a life outside of work, I haven't met anyone significant." I lifted my shoulder. "I've dated, but I've never found that person who makes me want to change my life for them, you know?"

She nodded. "Yes. I know what you mean."

"I have no idea why I told you all that. I've never said it out loud to another living person." Leaning forward, I tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear. I met her gaze—her warm, understanding gaze. "Somehow, you make it okay for me to be honest."

"We all feel like that at times. There were times I resented Charlie—hated him even, for being sick and making me change my life plans. But the feelings were just the result of being sad or lonely. They always passed, and I loved Charlie. Just the same as you love your family."

"Yes," I breathed out, amazed at her wisdom. "I'm surrounded by people, yet I feel so…lonely. I smile and laugh and do everything I can so no one knows, yet inside I'm…"

"Sad?"

"Yes." I clasped her hand. "You too?"

"Yes."

Her eyes captivated me. They were so beautiful. Once again, I had to reach out and touch her. "Why do I hate the thought of you being lonely or sad?"

"I don't like the thought of you being that way, either."

I pulled her in, and she slipped between my legs, her hands clutching my shoulders. "Can I say thank you properly, Bella?"

"Yes," she whispered in a shaky voice. A shiver ran down her spine as I slipped my hands up her neck, cupping the soft skin of her cheeks.

Slowly, I leaned in, pressing my mouth to hers.

Our lips touched.

Time stood still.

I yanked her close, sliding my tongue into her mouth, and groaned as she sighed, her breath filling my lungs. Our tongues danced, tasted, and teased. I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs, tilted her head, and deepened the kiss. She fit perfectly against me, her softness molding to my harder form, as if she was made to be in my arms. Her hands moved restlessly along my upper arms, clutched my shoulders, then move down and wrapped around my waist. She burrowed her fingers under my shirt, touching the warm skin of my back. I grunted into her mouth in approval. I wanted to feel her hands everywhere. I slid my hands down her hips, and gripped her ass, pulling her closer, feeling the heat of her through the thin yoga pants she wore. I glided my hand down her thigh, and with a tug, hitched her leg high, bringing us even closer.

She whimpered into my mouth, pressing her fingers into my skin, sliding under my waistband. Her touch left a trail of fire on my skin. "Bella," I groaned.

"Edward," she responded on a soft breath.

"I want you," I stated honestly. "I want you on that pretty bed downstairs surrounded by the colors of Christmas. I want you surrounded by me. And it's been a long time since I wanted that."

Our gazes locked and held. We both knew what I was asking. One night. I would be gone tomorrow and heading back to my life in Chicago, once the holidays were over. But I wanted this night with her more than anything I could remember wanting. There was something about this girl—a draw I couldn't fight. One I didn't want to fight.

"Please," I breathed out. "Don't send me away. Let me stay with you. Just this one night, let me be a part of something good in your life."

"Yes," was her quiet reply.

I held out my hand and she led me to her room.

Dim light cast shadows on the walls. Her bed shimmered in the glow. Bella's eyes were wide and dark, but for the first time since I had met her, they weren't sad. Desire and lust filled her gaze, matching the beat of need I was feeling for her. We came together, our mouths fused, our bodies pressed together. Clothing fell away, my eager fingers finding purchase on her silky skin. Under me, she was pale and soft against the vivid holiday colors of her bedding. Her hair was spread out—a shimmering wave of chestnut against the pillows.

I discovered all the sweet secrets of her little body. The indent of her waist, the subtle flair of her hips. The sweetness of her breasts. The way she tasted under my tongue. Felt under my touch. Sounded as she lost herself to pleasure. Her touch made me shiver, the way she stroked and caressed me. Gripped at my waist as we moved. Wrapped her legs around my hips, our bodies aligned perfectly. Kissed me as if she couldn't get enough of me.

I couldn't get enough of her.

I groaned my orgasm into her neck. She cried out my name in the quiet of the room. We rested together, wrapped up in the ecstasy of the moment. Bella lay on my chest with her head nestled under my chin. I ran my hand up and down her back, gently tracing the bumps and ridges of her spine.

"Not how I expected my Christmas Eve to end," I teased, pressing a kiss to her head. "I thought I'd be alone in my room or stuck in a snowstorm somewhere."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Then I chuckled. "I'm glad you remembered the Christmas condoms you had in stock."

Bella giggled, and I felt the heat of her blush as she pressed her face to my chest. It had been almost comical when we realized neither of us was prepared. I hadn't bothered since I was going to see my family, and Bella had confessed she hadn't been with anyone for a long time, so she didn't keep any on hand. Then her eyes grew round and she dashed from the room, returning with a handful of Christmas condoms.

"_I ordered these on a whim!" she exclaimed with a silly grin. "I got them as joke gifts for some of my funnier customers. Some of them are even glow-in-the-dark!"_

_I grabbed one. "Jokes on them," I growled and ripped it open. The bright red and green colors made me laugh, but they worked. God, did they work._

And I planned to use as many of them as I could.

She peeked up at me, her expression mischievous. "We should try a glow-in-the-dark one to see if it works."

"Why, Miss Swan." I grinned and rolled over, taking her with me, pinning her under my chest. "You little hussy. Are you propositioning me?"

"It's strictly for quality assurance purposes," she insisted, her eyes dancing. "I take my job as shop owner very seriously."

I threw back my head in laughter. "Insatiable," I muttered, as she tilted up her hips, her warmth brushing against my growing erection.

She hummed in agreement, flinging a leg over my hips, making me hiss in pleasure at the feel of her.

I had a feeling we were both insatiable.

And we only had one night to quench that thirst.

**~ooo~**

Hours later, I finished brushing the snow off my rented SUV. I was exhausted—even more so than I had been the night before. I hadn't been able to keep my hands off Bella all night. It seemed she felt the same way. One of us would begin to drift, and the other would start with the touching and another condom got used.

Six in total. I was quite proud of that number. I'd take the exhaustion—my body had never felt as alive as it had the past hours spent with Bella.

It came to a screeching halt when my cell phone chirped a message from my sister telling me the weather had cleared enough the roads were open, but another storm was coming so I needed to leave as soon as possible. Bella smiled sadly when I showed her the message, slipping from her bed to get dressed.

"We need to get you organized."

I grabbed a shower, dressed, and met her in the shop. My gifts were ready; Bella bundled up in a parka. She followed me out, handing me a thermal mug emblazoned with _Swan's Treasures_ on the side, filled with coffee.

"To keep you awake."

"Thank you."

"You have to get your things at the motel?"

"No, I never even went to my room. Mrs. Cope will think I met with some sort of accident."

Bella shook her head. "I'll tell her you were here and decided to try the drive. I'll say you forgot your gloves and sent me a message via the store site saying you had arrived and would arrange for your gloves to be picked up. Leave me your key and I'll see she gets it."

"Another thing I owe you for," I murmured, handing her the key.

"You don't owe me for anything, Edward. You paid for your gifts, we had a wonderful night together, and handing a key to Mrs. Cope isn't a favor. But I do have one to ask of you."

"Name it."

"Please do text me when you arrive so I know you got there safe." She handed me a business card with a cell phone number on the back.

"I can do that."

We stared at each other under the lone light of the parking lot. The wind scattered snowflakes around Bella's face, resting on her messy hair, and flushed cheeks. Her lips were swollen, her eyes tired, but she was unbelievably beautiful. There was a strange ache in my chest at the thought of leaving her. A unexpected thought occurred to me and I spoke it before I could stop myself.

"Come with me."

She blinked. "What?"

"Come to my sister's with me. Have Christmas with my family. With me." I indicated her store. "I don't want you alone here. Not today."

_Not any day_, the voice in my head added.

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"What on earth would you say—this is Bella? We fucked last night and I brought her with me for some more holiday fun?"

I slammed the door of the SUV and gripped her arms.

"I didn't _fuck _you last night. Don't you dare call it that." I shook her slightly. "It was more than that. You know it. I know it. I'm asking you to come with me and let me spend more time with you." I lowered my voice. "As for my family, I'll tell me I met a wonderful woman and asked her to spend the holidays with me. The simple truth."

"To what end?" she asked, tears filling her eyes, her false bravado disappearing. She hated this as much as I did. "You want to get to know me more so you can fly back to Chicago and out of my life? It already hurts to say goodbye to you, Edward. If I have more time with you, I'm not sure I could."

"I don't know," I admitted. "All I know is I don't want to say goodbye yet. My family would make you welcome, Bella. In fact, they'd love you." I yanked her close. "A few days with me are all I'm asking. A chance to explore whatever it is I feel between us. We'll figure out the after later. Please."

"You're crazy," she whispered, touching my cheek.

I kissed the end of her nose. "About you, yes. I've never felt this draw to someone. Ever. Come with me."

"I'm not packed. Or showered. I have no gifts—I can't go to someone's house without gifts!"

Hope soared in my chest. "You have a whole store behind you. Pick something for the kids if you want, but I have all the stuff I bought. You can grab a shower and throw a few things in a bag. I'll wait. Whatever you forget we can get or you can borrow from Alice. She has an entire store in her cupboards. Trust me. While you're getting ready, I'll call her."

She hesitated.

"Don't ask me to leave you alone today, Bella." Simply the thought of her alone on Christmas hurt me. "If you say no, I'm staying here."

"You can't do that."

"Then I guess you have no choice."

She sighed, and I knew I had won.

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

I kissed her hard. "You have thirty. Merry Christmas."

She smiled up at me, her lovely eyes sparkling in the overhead light. "Merry Christmas."

Then she hurried away.

But knowing she'd return, made me look up at the wintery sky and smile.

I called Alice as I walked toward Bella's store.

"Are you on your way?" She asked by way of a greeting.

"In thirty minutes. I hope you have room for one more."

"You brought someone with you from Chicago? You never said—"

I interrupted her. "No. I met her yesterday."

"_Her_?" Alice's voice was shocked. I had never brought a girl home—not once in my life. Especially one I had just met. "Edward, what's going on?"

I walked up the steps, watching Bella race through her store. From the pile on the counter, it wasn't only kids getting a gift. She was being overly generous, yet I knew that was her nature, so I wouldn't stop her.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I'm bringing someone home. Her name is Bella. And Alice?" I said with a pause. "She's important."

"How important?"

I drew in a long breath, finally saying out loud what I had been feeling since the moment I saw Bella. "Life-changing important."

"Then we can't wait to meet her."

"See you soon."

I hung up and went inside to find Bella.

* * *

**Thanks again to MC. I tweak so all the mistakes are mine!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all the love and kind words. A nice long one today. I am travelling to see family tomorrow so the final chapter will update later in the day once we get to the hotel.**_

* * *

_** Edward**_

Bella's fingers worried the sleeve of her red jacket. Then the hem. They moved on to her jeans, tugging at the seam as she stared out the window into the early dawn. Reaching over, I covered her restless hand with mine, pulling it across to rest it on my thigh.

"Your clothing is suffering with your unnecessary worry."

She met my sidelong glance with anxious eyes.

"This is crazy. You should pull over and I'll walk home."

I burst out laughing at her absurd remark. "We're an hour away from the shop, Bella. I am not "pulling over" and dropping you off. You are coming with me and spending Christmas with my family. We're going to get to know each other more."

"And then?" she asked quietly.

"Then we'll figure out the next step." I lifted her hand and kissed the knuckles. "I have never felt this connection to another person before, Bella. Ever. I am not going to waste this chance to explore something I feel is going to be significant."

"But—"

I shook my head. "No. Don't overthink this. We both feel it. You told me so. Whatever this is, we'll figure it out. I have no permanent ties in Chicago. You have no permanent ties here. If we have a future, we'll figure out the wheres, whys, and whens later. But for today, we are together, it's Christmas, and I want you with me. Can that be enough? For now?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"My family are awesome. Honestly. They're going to love you."

"They are going to wonder what kind of weird woman shows up with their son on Christmas day having only met him the night before."

"They're going to wonder where you have been all my life."

Her quick intake of air made me smile.

"Relax, love. Enjoy the day. I promise it'll be a good one."

She regarded me with wide eyes. "_Love_?" she repeated.

I smiled. "Since you personify it, yeah. It just came out. You okay with that?"

She glanced out the window, remaining silent. Then she nodded. "Yeah, I am okay with that."

I picked up her hand and kissed it. "Good."

I withheld the information that my phone had been blowing up in my pocket. It started about ten minutes after my conversation with Alice. My family was as equally curious, as they were shocked. My mother was demanding to know all about Bella, wanting as much information as I could give, while my father's texts were slightly more cautious. Emmett sent me a thumbs up and some rather rude emojis and Alice's messages were constant. I ignored them all after sending one group text.

_**You'll meet her soon. Be nice. She is going to be around the rest of my life.**_

That caused another frenzy of texts to which I didn't respond to. I was driving and Bella was with me. They could sate their curiosity soon enough.

And they would love her—of that I had no doubt. She was sweet, warm, and genuine. My mother would react to the quiet need in Bella's eyes. My father would feel a protective instinct. Emmett would tease her simply to see the rush of color on her cheeks. Alice was going to want to be her best friend. Jasper would be Jasper: sit back and observe, all the time forming his own opinion. Rose would recognize how alone Bella was and respond positively. She was as tender-hearted as Bella. And my nieces and nephews were going to go mad at having another aunt to love.

And I was going to enjoy watching them all fall under Bella's spell the same way I had.

We pulled into the driveway as the first of the heavy flakes began to fall. I eyed the sky with worry. "It is looking bad again. You might be stuck here for more than a day or two."

Bella blushed. "I can have Mrs. Cope post a sign on the shop door. So I'm not seeing a problem with that unless you change your mind. Or your family dislikes me."

"Neither is going to happen." I glanced toward the porch with a grin. "In fact, I have a feeling I'm going to lose you as soon as we walk up those steps." I indicated my sister and mother waiting by the steps with a tilt of my head. I leaned across the console and captured Bella's mouth with mine, kissing her fast and deep.

"What was that for?"

"It's gonna be a while until I can do that again." I kissed her again, this time, my lips lingering on hers. "Stocking up." I winked. "Get it? _Stocking up_?"

She slid her hand around my neck and kissed me in return. Regretfully, I pulled back and groaned. "I should have thought about that a mile back. I could kiss you for hours."

Her cheeks flooded with color. I found it sexy, especially knowing I had put that color there.

I chuckled. "Let's go, love. We'll meet them head-on and endure it together."

She peeked at the crowd gathering on the porch and sucked in a long breath. "Okay."

**~ooo~**

I sipped a cup of coffee, watching with amusement and delight as my family fell under Bella's spell as quickly as I had. She was shy and sweet. Caring and inquisitive. Gentle and kind. She listened as people spoke. She paid attention to my nieces and nephews, giving them her full concentration when they wanted to monopolize her time. She asked questions to my father, praised my sister's home, pleaded with my mother to allow her to help cook the Christmas dinner, and blushed every time she met my eyes.

Which was often because I couldn't tear my gaze away from her. Bella was artlessly beautiful, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders, and her beautiful eyes lit from within. She sat, cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by my family, looking as if she was exactly where she belonged.

I had a sneaking suspicion it was.

Alice stood and clapped her hands. "Okay! We've been waiting for Uncle Edward and now he's here so you can open presents!"

For the next while, gifts were handed out, paper torn, and delighted shouts filled the air. How they did it, I had no idea, but my family had a few parcels for Bella waiting under the tree. Her shock and delight were evident and her thanks heartfelt and enthusiastic. The gifts I had bought from her store were met with great enthusiasm, and I was touched by the ones she had picked this morning. She had even taken the time to put each in a gift bag, adding candies and bows to make them nice. She had done it in the car as we drove, staying busy the first while, her nervousness coming in handy as her fingers put together the packages.

We took a break—the adults needing more coffee, and the kids already knee-deep in gifts and wanting to explore what they had received. My mom stood.

"I need to get the turkey in." She smiled at Bella. "We eat early, so we can snack later."

"Please let me help."

Mom held out her hand. "Of course, dear girl. I would love it."

I smiled watching them walk out of the room, Rose and Alice trailing behind. Rose handled dessert and Alice always set the table. The men were in charge of the cleanup. It was tradition.

I had a feeling both Bella and I would be grilled while we were on our own.

Dad chuckled. "Relax, Edward. She's perfectly safe with your mother."

"I'm aware," I muttered. "I just don't want them badgering her."

He laughed. "You bring home a woman—the first one ever, I might add—out of the blue and you expect them to hold back?" He shook his head. "Especially given the fact you met her last night? Or the way you look at her?"

I had to admit he was right.

"You care about her," Jasper stated.

I smiled as I nodded. Jasper was always able to see things clearly. He had a gift of sensing people and their emotions. "I care a great deal. Far more than I realized until I tried to walk away from her this morning." I sighed. "There's something special about her. Something—"

"Warm," he finished for me. "She is filled with warmth and love."

"She is," I agreed. "And the thought of her being alone did something terrible to my chest. The pain was almost physical. I couldn't leave her." My gaze drifted down the hall where I could hear the sounds of feminine laughter. I was surprised how easily I could pick out Bella's sweet laugh.

"What is going to happen in a few days?" Emmett asked with a frown. "You live and work hundreds of miles from here."

His words were like a bucket of ice water running down my back.

"I know," I murmured. "I haven't figured out that part yet."

My dad spoke up. "Don't jump ahead. Live for today, Edward. Each day is a gift."

We all nodded in silent agreement at his words. He had started pulling back when Mom became ill. My workaholic father began cutting hours at the hospital. Saying no to lectures and business dinners. Spending more time with my mother. Telling us all to live for today. Grab each minute and live it.

"_Don't put off happiness," he would say, shaking his head. "Stop waiting for it. Find it yourself."_

Even after Mom recovered, he hadn't gone back to his old ways. They were closer than ever with a new zest for life and each other. I had a feeling it was one of the reasons they were so open to Bella being here.

"I think Bella might be the best gift ever, Dad," I mused.

He winked. "I think you might be right."

**~ooo~**

I wandered into the kitchen, inhaling the scent of the turkey roasting.

"God, it smells good in here."

Bella looked up with a smile from the pot of potatoes she was mashing. "It does."

I looked to the dining room where Alice was busy setting the table, making sure everything was perfect. I held in my laughter. It was the same all the time. She spent hours making it look like a magazine spread and five minutes after we sat down to eat, her perfection was destroyed. Still, she loved it, so I never bothered to ask her why.

Rose glanced up from the pastry she was rolling. "The kids behaving?"

I chuckled as I went over to Bella and pressed a kiss to her head, quietly asking if she was okay.

She nodded and focused on her task at hand.

"Em and Jasper are taking them out sledding."

"Good plan." She smirked. "Wear them out. Once they eat, they'll fall asleep for a while." She lifted her pies from the counter and slid them into the second oven. "You must be tired, Edward. All the travel, the worry, and the driving?" she asked.

I nodded. "I am a bit."

My mom clucked her tongue and took the masher from Bella's hand. "Of course, you are. You both must be. I can finish these. Take Bella and go have a nap. Dinner is in about three hours. It'll do you a world of good."

"I'm fine," Bella protested, even as a yawn escaped her lips.

Laughing, I pulled her toward me. "Come on, love. We'll have a little rest so we can visit with everyone tonight."

"But…"

"No arguing," Mom insisted. "We're way ahead, thanks to all your help. Go." She shooed us out of the kitchen and I climbed the stairs, Bella following me, her hand still cradled within mine.

I opened the door to the room I always used, not surprised to see my cases and Bella's bag sitting at the foot of the bed. I sat down and pulled Bella between my legs. "My family didn't ask, but if you want your own room…" I let the words trail off, my grin wide as Bella shook her head.

"No, I want to be here with you."

I slipped my hand up her neck, pulling her down to my mouth and kissing her. She tasted sweet, her breath warm in my mouth, and I groaned as she kissed me back, her weight causing me to fall back on the mattress. In seconds, she was under me, our kisses morphing into more. Deeper. Harder. Lips pressing, tongues stroking, hands sliding under clothes, seeking the warmth of bare skin. She made the most erotic noises low in her throat. She drove me crazy with desire, all else fading from my mind. I was no longer tired, no longer worried about tomorrow or next week. All that mattered was getting as close to her right now as I possibly could be.

"I hope you brought more of those condoms with you," I moaned against her neck.

"All of them. Including the glow-in-the-dark ones."

"Excellent."

I planned on using all of them.

**~ooo~**

Bella curled up against me, her head on my shoulder. We could hear the kids outside, their laughter echoing. I stroked my fingers up and down Bella's arm in gentle passes, enjoying her closeness.

"Maybe we can go out with them tomorrow," she murmured.

"They'd like that."

"It's been a wonderful day, Edward."

I pressed my lips to her forehead, lingering against the soft skin. "Yeah, it has."

"Oh." She sat up, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders, as she clutched the blanket against her chest. Her cheeks were flushed, her skin still damp from our lovemaking. Her hair was a mess from my hands and there was a small bitemark over her left breast.

My mark.

She was so beautiful, my chest ached just looking at her.

"What is it?"

"I didn't give you your gift." She scrambled from the bed, bending over and digging in her case. The view of her ass was spectacular, and I needed her back in my bed right away so I could show her just how spectacular it—and she—was.

She placed a small box on the bed beside me and sat down, her hands twisting with nerves.

"Bella, I didn't expect you to give me something. Having you here with me is all I wanted."

"I wanted you to have this." She pushed the box toward me, and I sat up accepting the gift. I opened the box and took out what looked like a small alarm clock. I glanced at her, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"It emits a soft blue light and various sounds—like waves on the ocean or the wind in the trees," she explained. "You told me you had trouble sleeping at times—that you couldn't turn your mind off after a long shift. This will help you to relax."

I was touched by her thoughtful gift, and I wrapped my hand around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you, love. It's perfect."

"You can use it and think of me at times," she whispered.

I wasn't sure how to tell her I would think of her more than only the time I couldn't sleep. I had a feeling she would be on my mind a lot. Rather than make both of us sad, I kissed her again.

"Your turn."

She frowned as I slipped a familiar box into her hands. Before she could protest, I opened the lid and took out the bracelet I had bought from her shop.

"You said it was your favorite piece," I said as I clasped it around her wrist. "I want you to wear it and think of me."

"But your mom…"

I shook my head. "It was never for my mom. I only bought it because you looked sad when you said it was your favorite, and I just didn't want someone buying it and taking it away." I kissed her wrist. "It was meant for you."

Our eyes locked and the words were out before I could stop them.

"Just like _I _was meant for you, Bella."

And my mouth was on hers again, not letting her speak.

I couldn't bear it if she said no.

**~ooo~**

The days passed too quickly. For the first time in years, I wasn't ready to leave. Somehow with Bella there, everything had more meaning. Laughing and playing with the kids. Late night conversations with my father. Spending time with my mom in the kitchen. The silly card and board games we all played once the kids went to bed. Making love to Bella every chance I got. Food tasted better. Wine sweeter. Laughter came easier.

And hours flew by.

My time was over and I had to return to Chicago.

My family hugged us both, Alice promising to stay in touch with Bella.

"We're only a few hours away!" she insisted, her eyes bright with tears. "I can come visit and you are welcome here anytime!"

Bella smiled and nodded. Her eyes welled as my mom hugged her, adding to Alice's statement. "We'll see you soon, dear. I promise."

We were quiet on the drive back to Bella's. There was so much to be said, yet I couldn't find the words. I held her hand, my thumb running restless circles over the skin. When we pulled up to her shop, I put the SUV in park and shut off the engine. Bella smiled at me as she unclipped her seatbelt and opened the door. I grabbed her bags from the back and followed her up the steps, waiting as she unlocked the door and disarmed the security system. Silently, I carried her bags to the back, watching her pat Jake's head as he looked up with a yawn, another one of his horrific farts and then curled back up to sleep.

"Hard life," I said with a smile.

She shook her head. "He was my dad's cat. He's old and grumpy, but still a little company at times." She chuffed him under the chin. "I hope you didn't give Mrs. Cope a hard time."

I laughed dryly. "Other than farting on her and sleeping, I doubt it."

We both chuckled, then silence descended.

"Bella," I began.

She held up her hand. "I know, Edward. "It's been wonderful. The whole week. Meeting you and your family. Spending the holidays with them. With you. I loved every moment of it. But it's time to head back to reality. I understand."

I gaped at her. Her voice was quiet but certain. She was putting up a brave front, but I had gotten to know Bella well the past week. I knew her tells. The slight twitch to her eye. The tremor in her shoulders. The way her hands clenched in tight fists. The way she blinked rapidly to hold back the tears. She was trying to let me go—thinking that what we had was a pleasant interlude and nothing more. That I would return to my life in Chicago and recall our time together as a nice memory. She felt that was all she was worth—the total sum of her value.

She was so wrong.

"You understand nothing then, Bella."

"I'm sorry?"

I stepped forward, wrapping my hands around her biceps, feeling the tremble of her body under my touch. "You should be. Don't _ever_ discount yourself like that again. This past week is the beginning. Today is not the end. Not by a long shot."

She shook her head. "How? How do you think this is going to work? You live hundreds of miles away."

I pulled her close, wrapping her in my embrace. "I have no idea, but the thought of walking away from you is killing me. Simply the idea of never seeing you again is tormenting me. We can figure this out, Bella. I can come visit. You can come to Chicago. We'll work at it—together. But don't put an end to something so special."

She leaned back, meeting my eyes. "The chances of this working are slim. The obstacles—"

I cut her off. "We'll take it a step at a time. Tell me you don't want that. That you don't want me and I'll walk away."

"I can't do that," she confessed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Then try with me. I'll check my schedule when I get back and fly you out. I'll come back too. We can meet part way. Plus we can call, text, Skype…_please_, love. Don't send me away without knowing you want to try." I took in a long breath. "I'm falling in love with you, Bella. I know it's fast and I know it sounds crazy, and who knows, maybe it was a Christmas miracle"—I smiled—"but it's the truth."

"Me too," she whispered.

Hope soared. "Then you'll try? With me?"

"Yes."

I pulled her to my mouth, kissing her deep. "My plane isn't until tonight," I mumbled against her lips. "Late tonight."

"I thought it was dinner time. That's what you told your family."

"I changed it. I wanted some time alone with you."

Her eyes lit up. "I think you need a nap then."

I grinned down at her. We'd had an afternoon "nap" every day during the holidays. Not much sleep happened.

I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her to her room.

Not much sleep was going to happen this time, either.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. See you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

****A Month Later****

**Edward**

"Love, I'm sorry."

Bella's tear-filled voice broke me. "I know he was old, and did nothing but sleep, but he was my last tie to my dad." She sniffled.

Jake had died—curled up on his chair, one last fart lingering in the air. Bella discovered him when she went to get a cup of coffee and had stopped to stroke his fur. It happened yesterday, but it was the first chance I'd had to talk with her.

Long-distance relationships sucked.

Bella had flown here once in the weeks since Christmas. The first few days were great, but then all hell had broken loose at the hospital with an outbreak of flu and I was constantly called in. I barely saw her the rest of the week, and since then, we hadn't been able to connect. I missed her terribly—especially once she'd been here. Once I'd had her in my space—in my bed. I wanted her back here, but I knew she wasn't interested in living in a big city.

Lately, I hadn't been either. After the quiet time with my family, Chicago seemed too loud, too chaotic—too lonely.

"I understand," I soothed. "It's okay to be sad, love."

"I wish you were here," she confessed.

Pain lanced through my chest at her words. That was the problem. I wasn't there for her. Despite my words of assurance, Skype, texts, and phone calls were cold comfort compared to what I wanted. What she needed.

Her beside me. I needed her touch. I longed to feel her close.

"I know," was all I could offer.

"We'll see each other soon, though," she said with hope in her voice.

"Ah…" I swallowed.

"You didn't get the time off?"

"I did, but not the weekend we talked about. It's two weeks later," I confessed, hating the fact I was disappointing her again.

"So, March."

"Yes." Not Valentines, like I promised. "I'm sorry."

"I understand," she whispered. "Edward, I—"

My pager buzzing and my name over the loudspeaker interrupted us.

"Damn," I groaned. "Finish what you were going to say."

"No, it's fine. We'll talk later."

"Bella, I'm sorry about Jake."

"I know."

"And the weekend."

"Okay," She sighed. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you," I told her. I had expressed the words to her when she was here. There was no doubt in my mind. Her sweet response left me no doubt as to her own feelings, and it was the one thing that kept up my spirits.

But today, she didn't echo my sentiments.

"I know, Edward," she whispered.

Then she hung up.

I hated the sound of the dead line.

****Four days Later****

"Edward," a voice called.

I turned, meeting the eyes of my boss, Garrett. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. I was anxious to get home. I had put in another long day, caught up on all my paperwork, and wanted to try to call Bella. It felt like days since we had spoken. She was still sad about Jake, and our situation wasn't helping. We were both hurting. I was worried about her, and if I was honest, about us. I let Alice know what happened, and she was great, but Bella needed _me_.

And frankly, I needed her.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Garrett inquired.

I hid my impatience and followed him to his office. I slid my messenger bag from my shoulder and sat down.

"How are you?" he asked.

I frowned. "Good, Garrett."

"I was talking to your dad last night."

I nodded. Garrett and my dad had gone through med school together and were still close. I had been thrilled to discover I would be working with him here and we got along well.

"He told me something interesting."

"What's that?"

"He said you'd fallen in love with a pretty shopkeeper over the holidays and are pining over her. He said how much you hate it here."

I felt the heat creep up my neck. I had spoken with my dad last week and confessed how frustrated I was lately with my life. How I didn't want to be in Chicago anymore. How much I missed Bella. How fed up I was with the nonstop workload here.

I didn't think he'd tell my boss.

"Ah…"I scrubbed my neck. "_Hate_ is a strong word."

He threw back his head in laughter. "I'm kidding. He said you were frustrated. I've sensed that lately, Edward. Longer than the last few weeks. More like the last few months."

"Sorry, I didn't realize…"

"I know," he interrupted me. "That's the thing. You're an excellent doctor, Edward. One of the best. In fact, I had planned on nominating you to take my place when I retire in a few years."

My eyes flew open wide and I felt panic swell. I didn't want his position. In that split second, I realized I didn't want to be here anymore.

Garrett held up his hand. "Except I've seen the signs. You give everything to your patients, Edward. You give until there isn't anything left, and for the first time ever, you need something left over. There is someone outside this place more important now, isn't there?"

I nodded and cleared my throat. "There is, but we seem to be at an impasse. She isn't a big city girl and I'm stuck here. Sorry," I hastily added. "I meant my job is here."

He regarded me quietly for a moment. "What if I told you that you weren't stuck? That I had an idea that might help you."

I leaned forward. "I'd like you to tell me more."

_**Bella**_

I sighed as I read the proposal in front of me. I was torn as I read the words, wondering if I would have been at all hesitant if I had received this offer in January.

In January, my life looked as if it was going to be different. Still in the thrall of Edward and his determination we were meant to be together, I had flown to Chicago to see him. It was perfect—until his overwhelming duties got in the way. Still I loved being close to him. After I left, the calls and texts continued. We Skyped. Planned another weekend that he had to postpone. We re-planned another weekend only for it to happen again when his responsibilities interfered.

And the past two weeks, I had barely heard from him at all. His calls were sporadic and brief, and he was distracted when he did call.

Part of me wasn't shocked. I knew once the emotion of the holidays was over and he got back to his life this might happen. I simply didn't think it would happen so soon. Edward seemed so adamant. Certain we had a future together. He told me over and again there was a reason his flights were delayed. He insisted he was meant to find my shop—to find me.

When Jake died, he sent flowers. Had Alice come see me. She insisted I go stay the weekend, and being at her house, while lovely, made me miss Edward more. He was everywhere—I even stayed in his room and it smelled like him.

His parents—especially his mom—kept in touch. His family was wonderful.

It hurt knowing when I lost Edward, I would lose them too. And it felt as if I was losing him.

It all seemed inevitable. We had burned hot and fast. It was unexpected, wonderful, and far too quick to be lasting.

Yet my heart ached as if I had lost the most precious thing in my life.

I looked around my shop and the unpacked boxes. Normally, by now, I was organized and getting ready to reopen in a few weeks. These days I was distracted and sad. I was tired all the time, yet it felt as if I slept more than normal. My appetite was off and my energy level at an all-time low. I had barely put away the Christmas items, never mind gotten prepared to open up again.

I looked down at the papers in front of me. Maybe despite things not working with Edward it was time. The offer to purchase the building and the land was unexpected, but it was a good one. I could move and buy a place somewhere. Finish my education. Open another shop. For the first time, I would have the choice. As I pondered, one thought drifted through my head.

_I wished I could talk to Edward about it. _

Furious banging on my door startled me. I slid off the stool, heading toward the door. No doubt another delivery of inventory I would need to sort through.

Opening the door, I was shocked to discover who was on the other side. His hands locked on the door frame, his hair wild and disheveled, looking intense, determined, and so handsome that my breath caught in my throat.

_Edward._

****Edward****

Bella was surprised to see me. She gripped the edge of the door, her brow furrowed, her voice shocked.

"Edward?"

God, she was beautiful. But thin and drawn. I prayed it was because she was missing me as much as I was missing her.

I stepped closer. "Miss Swan, once again, I must beg you for help."

She blinked. "Help?"

"Yes. I have misplaced something of great value and I think perhaps you might have it in your possession."

I saw her eyes drift to the bracelet I had given her. She thought that was the thing of great value. "Not the bracelet, love," I prompted.

She met my eyes, the pain in hers evident, her confusion clear.

"My heart," I stated. "I left my heart with you. I've come to get it." I paused. "And you."

Tears filled those dark eyes of hers. "Me?"

"Yes," I responded, moving closer so I could wipe away her tears. "I'm empty without you. Nothing is right without you beside me. You have my heart, Bella. Will you take the rest of me?" I paused. "Forever?"

"Forever?" she repeated.

"Yes."

She was in my arms in an instant. I held her close, feeling complete for the first time since leaving her weeks prior.

I was never letting her go again.

**~ooo~**

Bella was curled up beside me on her small sofa. "Here? You're going to be a doctor here?"

"Well, in Seattle. Only three hours from here. And I'm going to be part of a team there. My hours will be more stable." I gathered her hands in mine. "I'll get a place as close to here as I can. We can see each other more. I'll drive here every chance I get. Evenings, weekends…"

Bella shook her head. "Edward—I've had an offer on this place." She jumped up and hurried away, returning with a thick stack of papers. She thrust them at me and I glanced at the number.

"This is generous." I looked up. "What about your store?"

"I can reopen someday, if I want, or I was thinking of going back to school." She looked at me, suddenly shy. "Maybe I could do that in Seattle."

I cupped her face and kissed her. "Yes. _God_, yes. Live with me, Bella. Be with me every day. _Please_."

Her breath caught. "I thought you were breaking up with me," she whispered, holding my wrists. "I've hardly heard from you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was so blown over when Garrett told me about this position. I flew here and interviewed, and they offered me the job right away. I had to go back and settle things in Chicago." I paused and sighed. "Part of me was afraid to tell you in case you said no. The other part was so excited, I wanted to make it a surprise." I smiled. "I only told my family last night. And I decided if you said no, I was going to woo you until you changed your mind and decided to love me again."

"I never stopped."

I pulled her into my arms. "Good."

"I've missed you so much, Edward."

"Me too, love." I kissed her tenderly. "You're never going to be alone again. Neither of us will be."

"I like the sound of that."

"So you'll live with me. We'll get a place together?" I asked, anxious.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Thank you, love. I don't ever want to be without you again." I held her tighter. "God, Bella, when Garrett told me about this job my first thought was of you. Of us. Of being close to you—being able to see you."

I recalled my reaction and the way Garrett had laughed at my words. I had basically said the same thing to him, then realized what I had blurted out to my boss.

_He waved away my apologies. _

"_Don't be sorry, Edward. There is more to life than being a doctor. Find that balance. Be with the woman you love. If you're happy at home, it will carry to your career. And the same goes the other way. You've been adrift for a while, without even knowing it. And since the holidays, you've looked downright lost. When Carlisle told me about your girl, I knew it was you who was meant for that position."_

_He stood and shook my hand. "I'll arrange the intro and start looking for a new body."_

"_Perhaps it won't work out."_

_He shook his head. "You're too good, and they need you. At least I have Newton to torture." He winked and sent me on my way. _

"I've been working on getting to you ever since."

She sighed, and I kissed her, studying her face. She looked exhausted.

"I think I got here at the right time. You need looking after, Miss Swan, and you're lucky. I have a degree that certifies there is no one better than me."

"You're a pediatrician, Edward," she pointed out with a grin, but didn't object as I carried her to her room and lay her on the bed.

"Hush. I am a Bella expert caregiver. It's naptime, then I'm making you dinner and we're having a bath."

"What about you?"

"I'm locking up, then getting in there with you. Tomorrow we'll talk about everything and make plans."

"Doctor's orders?"

I bent down and kissed her. "Doctor's orders."

**The next Christmas**

I pulled into the garage and killed the engine. I stretched and yawned, then quietly made my way inside the house. The colorful lights from tree in the living room cast a dim glow into the hall, and after kicking off my shoes, I walked into the room, stopping at the pretty tableau I found.

Bella, sound asleep in the big corner chair she loved so much and our daughter asleep on her chest. They were covered by a light blanket, a discarded bottle on the floor. I watched my girls, the intense feeling of happiness flooding my chest as I looked at them.

Our Bree had been a surprise to us both. It turned out those glow-in-the-dark condoms weren't totally effective, and the tiredness and despondent mood Bella had been experiencing was more than simply missing me. Her body was raging with pregnancy hormones. The biggest joke of all was neither of us realized it. I was so busy with the move and looking for a place to live, and Bella was going crazy with packing up her shop after accepting the offer on her place that we missed it. She was used to unregular cycles and thought nothing of it. I was so distracted, I was blind. It wasn't until I was there one day with Alice helping Bella pack up the shop. Bella became dizzy and something clicked as I caught her. Her emotions, the constant tiredness, the occasional nausea. I had missed the obvious completely. Alice procured a pregnancy test, and later that day I learned I was going to be a dad.

Joy wasn't a big enough word to describe my feelings.

Life ramped into high gear. Within a month, we bought a house, moved Bella, I started with my new position, and we settled into a life together. It was as effortless as breathing with her. My family loved her, both my parents and Alice visiting often. As I expected, Bella and Alice were incredibly close.

I surprised Bella one summer day, getting down on one knee in the garden.

"_Bella Swan, will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"_

_Her beautiful eyes filled with tears. "Yes."_

_I slipped a ring on her finger and kissed her hand. I held her palm to my cheek. "Soon?"_

"_Name the day," she replied. _

A week later, we were husband and wife.

When Bree arrived in September, our family was there, helping Bella, making sure I didn't drop my infant daughter, and stocking the house with food and every other essential we could need. When they left, the quiet was welcome, and the terror real. But like the team Bella and I had become, we worked through it together.

I crossed the room and kneeled before my girls. I laid a hand on Bella's arm and the other on Bree's back, rubbing it lightly. Bella's eyes flickered open and a smile curved her mouth. "Hi."

I bent closer and kissed her. "Hi, Mommy. How are my girls?"

"Good. We fell asleep waiting for you." She paused. "How is Josh?"

One of my patients had surgery, then spiked a fever. I stayed late to make sure he pulled through. "Good. Fever broke and he is responding well to pain meds."

"Good."

"Can I have her?"

Bella smiled and slipped Bree into my arms, knowing how much I needed her close. The feel of my little girl snuggled against my chest relaxed me. Her dark hair was curly and wild. She looked like Bella, right down to her mouth, except she had my green eyes. I looked up with a smile and the light glinted off the pretty emerald necklace hanging around Bella's neck. I had given it to her when Bree was born, and she never took it off. Bella smiled at me in return and stroked Bree's head—the action making the matching bracelet twinkle in the light.

I loved holding my daughter. The way she looked—content and warm. Her baby smell. How her eyes followed my movements and she seemed to track my voice when I was in the room. Her sunny smile made me feel ten feet tall.

"Your parents arrive tomorrow." Bella reminded me.

"Are you sure, Bella? We can always tell them we changed our mind and we can go there. You just gave birth. Hosting Christmas seems too much."

She chuckled and sat up. "I gave birth almost three months ago. Mom and I will do some baking while Bree hangs with Grandpa. Everyone else is coming on Christmas Eve, and they're all staying at a hotel. It'll be fine."

I sighed, lifting Bree to my shoulder and rubbing her back in long passes. I was almost grateful our house was small and couldn't hold them all. It would have been wild. Then I grinned.

"Christmas Eve. I can't believe a year ago I was hammering on your shop door, hoping the nice old lady that owned the store would let me in to pick some gifts."

Bella laughed quietly. "Not so old, I guess."

I leaned forward and kissed her. "But _very_ nice."

She traced my jaw with her fingertip. "I thought you were the most handsome man I had ever seen." She quirked her eyebrow. "And generous."

I laughed. "I have never been as grateful for lost parcels as I was that night. I didn't care how much it cost me if it meant spending a few more moments with you."

Bella frowned. "Did you ever get them? The lost parcels I mean?"

I lifted one shoulder. "I have no idea. I totally forgot to ask. I assume they showed up at some point." I bent close, teasing. "And this year I didn't have to worry. I have a wife now who does all that stuff."

She laughed with me, and I kissed her. We had shopped together, decorated the house, and I found joy in small things I had never noticed until now. The season had taken on a whole new meaning thanks to the birth of my little girl and the gift of my wife.

"Last year was all about the lost parcels. This year it's all about the very best thing. My own family. I never could have imagined how my life would have changed when you opened the door. How blessed I would be." I held her gaze. "Thank you, my beautiful wife."

"I love you," she whispered.

I cupped her cheek. "I love you, my Bella. Merry Christmas."

Her smile was bright. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this short little story. Thank you for your words that make me smile. I read every one. **

**However you express it, however you celebrate, or even if you don't. May love, peace, and joy fill your days, and only sweet dreams and smiles fill your nights.**

**The Experiment will continue posting after the New Year.**

**All the best to you. Peace my friends.**


End file.
